


【顺灿】性教育

by feng198009



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feng198009/pseuds/feng198009
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, 权顺荣/李灿
Kudos: 4





	【顺灿】性教育

事情是发生在李灿16岁的时候。  
  
那时的李灿还很小只也很乖巧，很喜欢对哥哥们撒娇或什么的，因为每天的训练而几乎没有机会补充性方面的知识。  
  
所以当他发现自己的裤裆里鼓起来的时候，他害怕得浑身发抖，眼泪不断的流出来，委屈得像是有人抢走了他最爱的糖果一样。  
  
“灿妮？你怎么哭了？”最疼爱李灿的权顺荣依照往常一样都会来看一眼李灿，主要是怕李灿的总练习量超过他这个年龄的极限，但没想到这次却看见了李灿哭得满脸泪痕的一面，立刻着急的推门走了进去，捧着李灿的脸慌张的安慰着。  
  
“呜呜……！顺荣哥……我、我这边肿起来了……我是不是生病了？”李灿看到最喜欢的哥哥立刻就扒在权顺荣身上，哭得更加伤心了，还拉着权顺荣的手摸向自己的裤裆上。  
  
权顺荣还没有理解李灿所说的话就被拉着去摸李灿的裤裆上，比李灿大几岁的权顺荣自然是知道李灿现在面对的问题是什么了，只是权顺荣惊讶于李灿的单纯，照理来说李灿这个年纪应该是知道这方面的知识了的，怎么会不知道呢？  
  
权顺荣当然不知道，因为练习量太多的关系，李灿每次到学校的时候都会在上生物课的时候不小心睡着，自然是会错过学习理解这方面的知识了，所以李灿在面对自己根本不知道的情况时才会那么慌张。  
  
看着李灿越哭越惨的脸，权顺荣无法狠下心来丢下李灿一个人面对这个问题，咬了咬牙抛开自己的羞耻心，抖着手脱下李灿的运动裤，李灿立刻夹紧了腿，疑惑又害羞的看着权顺荣。  
  
李灿是单纯，但也知道在别人面前脱下裤子是件很害羞的事情，只是对方是他信任的哥哥，所以李灿才没有一拳抡到面前人的脸上。  
  
“灿妮啊，如果你不脱下裤子的话，我、我没办法帮你解决……。”权顺荣说这话自己都不禁结巴了起来，虽然自己并没有抱有什么异样的想法，但说出这种话的自己简直就像是变态一样的存在啊……！  
  
李灿懵懵懂懂地点了点头，顺从的跟着权顺荣的动作脱下裤子，把自己的下半身完完全全暴露在权顺荣眼前了，李灿有些羞耻的想要合起双腿，毕竟被人看到自己最隐私的部位，论谁都会害羞，但权顺荣却用手阻止了李灿的动作。  
  
“灿妮，我是来帮你的……你不用怕。”权顺荣虽然自己也很紧张也很害羞，但看着自己的弟弟明明难受却故作坚强的模样，觉得自己要摆出一副哥哥的姿态来安慰弟弟，所以权顺荣给自己打气加油，看着李灿认真的说着。  
  
李灿明显是被打动了，而且权顺荣的确是为了帮助自己才来的，自己还有什么资格去阻止权顺荣的动作呢？李灿不再紧绷自己，慢慢的放松自己，在权顺荣面前完全展开了自己的身体。  
  
不得不说，作为练习生还是个学跳舞的人，身材是真的不错，虽然李灿并没有什么腹肌或肌肉，但很明显的是线条很不错，没有多余的赘肉，看起来很柔软，感觉抓在手上会很舒服。  
  
李灿的性器不能说是特别大，但也属于标准范围内，权顺荣在心里给自己加油打气了一番才伸出手抓住了李灿的性器，小心翼翼的上下撸动。  
  
“呜哇……！唔！”李灿被这陌生的快感吓得叫了一声，反应过来害羞的捂住了嘴巴，权顺荣像是被李灿的叫声鼓励到了一样，动作不再小心翼翼的了，全都是为了让李灿爽而做的动作。  
  
李灿被权顺荣一系列的操作爽得双腿打颤，捂在嘴上的手也有些脱力了，他从来没有试过这样的快感，他有些害怕，但给予他这份快感的人是权顺荣啊，是他信任的哥哥，所以李灿没有选择推开他，而是尽量让自己全心全意的放松下来。  
  
“啊啊……！哥、哥！我我想上厕所了……！”李灿感受到一种想要上厕所的感觉，慌张的想要推开权顺荣去上厕所，深知李灿现在根本就不是要上厕所而是想射精的权顺荣没有搭理他，只是更加卖力的动作着。  
  
李灿几乎快哭了出来，他猛然颤抖了两下后射了出来，他浑身虚脱的瘫在那儿，他的脑子里一片浆糊，根本没办法正常思考了，而权顺荣则是无措的看着自己满手的白浊，想了想脱下自己的外套，用外套抹手。  
  
“哥……你也肿起来了，我帮你吧？”李灿回过神来的时候，看见权顺荣把手上的白色液体抹在了外套上，仔细一看就看见了权顺荣的裤裆也肿了起来，乖巧的李灿想着自己也得要帮哥哥一次，看着权顺荣这样问着。  
  
“诶？不、不用了！”权顺荣慌张的拒绝，他怎么可能会让李灿帮自己？权顺荣没法原谅刚刚的自己。  
  
看着满脸酡红、浑身散发着性感气息的李灿，自己居然想着要对李灿做出什么事情，这样的自己根本就是个变态！权顺荣觉得自己完全没脸面对单纯的李灿。  
  
“哥……你讨厌我了吗？”李灿伤心的又想哭了，他难过的低着脑袋委屈的说着，权顺荣听着李灿那委屈巴巴的语气立刻心疼了起来，也没有那个心思去想自己有没有脸再面对李灿，立刻跪在李灿面前细声细语的安慰李灿。  
  
“没有，我们灿妮那么乖，我怎么可能会讨厌你？我、我是讨厌我自己……。”权顺荣说着说着也想哭了，权顺荣自己本身是个哭包，刚刚察觉到自己的想法时没有哭出来已经很厉害了。  
  
李灿再次看了眼权顺荣肿起来的裤裆，刚刚的那种难受感李灿是知道的，所以权顺荣现在肯定也是很难受才会想哭的对吧？那么自己就有那个义务去帮权顺荣解决！  
  
李灿小心翼翼的用手摸向了权顺荣的裤裆上，权顺荣吓得睁大双眼，正想站起来逃离，李灿就摁住了权顺荣，虽然李灿的力气根本不足以压住权顺荣，但为了不伤到李灿，权顺荣还是顺着李灿的力道走了。  
  
“刚刚是哥你帮我，现在就让我来帮你吧！”李灿坚定的看着权顺荣这样说道，权顺荣眼看也没办法拒绝了，只好顺着李灿的意了。  
  
李灿根本没有这方面的经验，就算刚刚权顺荣帮忙了他，但光顾着爽的李灿根本就忘了刚刚权顺荣到底是怎么动作的了，李灿只能依照他刚刚残存的记忆笨拙的帮忙权顺荣了。  
  
李灿的动作实在是太青涩了，根本给不了权顺荣多少的快感，但多亏于李灿那双细嫩的手掌与明明是一副认真的表情手上却做着如此色情的动作，权顺荣还是完全硬了起来。  
  
但也仅限于这样。  
  
李灿看自己的手都已经酸了，权顺荣却没有半点想要射的预兆，立刻着急的咬了咬下唇，委屈的想着自己好没用，居然连这种事情都做不好。  
  
“呜……顺荣哥，我不会了……对不起……。”李灿忍不住又哭了出来，自责的低着头这样说着，权顺荣看着李灿那哭得红红的鼻头与眼睛，心中的邪恶想法再次冒了出来，这一冒出来，就没办法压下去了。  
  
“灿妮啊，其实……还有另一种方法的，只是会有点难受……。”说出来的时候，权顺荣自己也是很心虚的，但既然都说出来了，权顺荣就已经抱着自暴自弃的想法了。  
  
“什么方法？”李灿听还有另一种方法能帮权顺荣，双眼都亮了起来，小狗狗般的神情让权顺荣吞了吞口水，居然想着要更加欺负李灿了……。  
  
“用灿妮的嘴巴，帮哥哥射出来。”权顺荣抛弃了自己的羞耻心后居然变得邪恶了起来，他用手点了点李灿的嘴唇，点了点后还不满足，用手放在了李灿的脸上，用指腹磨蹭着李灿的嘴唇。  
  
软软的嘴唇摸起来就像是果冻一样，滑滑嫩嫩的，看来每天都有乖乖的涂着护唇膏睡觉，就是这样乖巧的李灿才会让人有种想欺负他的心思在啊……。  
  
“用嘴巴？”李灿有些讶异的瞪大双眼，显然是被这样的方法吓了一跳，在权顺荣有些退缩的时候，李灿突然点了点头，看起来就是一副虽然有些害羞但为了帮助权顺荣还是想着要尝试的样子。  
  
李灿俯下身，近距离的靠近了权顺荣的性器，充满男人味的气味让李灿有些不适应，但既然已经决定要好好帮助权顺荣，自己就不能退缩了！  
  
“嗯……舔一舔上面，乖，灿妮真厉害……现在含进去，慢慢来不用着急，用手帮我揉一揉囊袋。”李灿跟着权顺荣的话动作，不知道是不是天赋异禀的关系，李灿做得十分厉害，把权顺荣伺候的十分爽快，看着李灿俯下身为自己口的情景，权顺荣的心里满足比肉体上的满足还要多。  
  
权顺荣也是个很持久的人儿，李灿已经含得嘴巴酸痛，权顺荣都没有想要射的感觉，李灿内心里的挫伤让他不甘心，李灿猛然一吸嘴里的东西，权顺荣被这猛烈的刺激弄得射了出来，半滴都没有浪费的射进了李灿的嘴里。  
  
因为实在是太突然了，权顺荣自己都没反应过来，李灿被呛得不断咳嗽，权顺荣这才回过神来，慌张的拍打着李灿的后背帮他顺气。  
  
说实在话，精液的味道实在是不怎么好，有点涩涩的，不过想到这是权顺荣的之后，李灿也没有多大的抗拒心态，只是被呛得有些难受罢了。  
  
因为被呛得咳嗽的关系，有一些白浊被咳了出来沾在李灿的嘴唇上，粉粉的嘴唇搭配上白白的液体，显得异常的色情诱人，再加上李灿那不自觉散发出性感气息的脸蛋，权顺荣不争气的再次硬了起来。  
  
“啊，哥你怎么又……？”李灿看见权顺荣的性器再次站了起来，无措地看着权顺荣，权顺荣想着李灿的嗓子已经不能再经历一次口交了，权顺荣不禁打起了李灿身体的主意了。  
  
可李灿是未成年啊，自己这是在犯罪！！  
  
呀！权顺荣！你给我清醒过来！李灿可是你的弟弟啊！口交什么的就已经很出格了！！  
  
“哥？”李灿有些担心的看着权顺荣那异常复杂的表情，是不是又很难受啊？但他的嗓子已经感觉到有些不舒服了，嘴巴肯定是不能再用的了，但是手的话又不能帮到权顺荣射出来……。  
  
“没事，灿妮，你、你不用再帮我了，哥自己会处理的！”权顺荣经过一番心里争斗后，果然还是狠不下手这样对待李灿，二话不说立刻就想把李灿赶走，主要是因为怕自己没忍住扑倒李灿，要是变成这样的话权顺荣绝对没法原谅自己！  
  
但权顺荣一时没有太过注意到自己的语气，李灿听着权顺荣有些烦躁的语气，眼圈立刻控制不住的红了起来，自己果然是被讨厌了吧？自己那么没用……。  
  
李灿也没有说出自己的委屈，只是乖乖的穿好裤子后离开，只是在心里发誓自己下次一定会让权顺荣舒服的！  
  
李灿可是说做就做，行动力可不是一般的强。  



End file.
